Notre secret
by Huddypowa
Summary: Cal et Gillian vivent une relation secrète, enfin… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les démasque. One-Shot/Established relationship/Complete


**Auteure :** Huddypowa

**Titre :** Notre secret

**Résumé :** Cal et Gillian vivent une relation secrète, enfin… jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les démasque.

**Genre :** Romance, established relationship

**Rating :** Tout public

**Spoiler :** Nope

**Disclaimer :** Not mine, no money, just FUN !

* * *

**Notre secret**

**

* * *

**

L'obscurité avait lentement envahi les rues de Washington. La plupart de ses habitants s'étaient déjà laissés aller aux bras de Morphée. Pourtant, un son strident de téléphone portable vint perturber cette parfaite harmonie.

Cal Lightman grogna de mécontentement en abattant son bras sur sa table de chevet afin de stopper au plus vite ce capharnaüm infernal.

_ Lightman, exaspéré et sur le point de tuer l'imbécile qui ose le réveiller à 3 heures du matin, j'écoute ?

_ Papa ? C'est Émilie !

_ Em ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que… tu sais, ce soir, j'étais à une fête chez Sarah ?

_ Oui et je sais aussi que tu devais rentrer à 1 heure du matin.

_ Hum, ouais c'est ça… bah j'y suis allée en voiture…

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as trop bu pour conduire !

_ Nan, nan ! C'est que… j'avais mal garé ma voiture et les flics me l'ont embarqué.

Cal poussa un soupir de lassitude.

_ Et tu ne devais pas dormir chez ta mère ce soir ? Elle ne peut pas te ramener ?

_ Hum… oui… c'est vrai…

_ Em ?

_ Écoute, maman est partie à Seattle pour le weekend et je lui ai dit que j'irais chez toi.

_ Et tu aurais passé tout le weekend seule chez ta mère ?

_ Oui, c'était le plan. Dick devait dormir avec moi ce soir.

_ Je connais quelqu'un qui va regretter très amèrement d'avoir menti à son père…

_ Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas censée me faire prendre.

_ Ah ! Bah, ça t'apprendra !

_ Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu passes me prendre ?

_ Mouais. Où es-tu ?

_ Chez Sarah.

_ J'arrive dans 30 minutes.

_ A plus.

Cal reposa son téléphone et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Cette gosse va me rendre fou.

Une main lui caressa lentement le dos de bas et haut dans le but d'apaiser sa colère.

_ Oh, allé ! Toi aussi tu en as fait des conneries à son âge.

_ Oui mais moi je ne me faisais pas prendre.

Il se redressa, se coucha sur le dos et posa sa main sur la joue de Gillian.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, désolé.

_ Pas grave. Je vais finir la nuit chez moi.

Gillian était sur le point de s'extirper des couvertures lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par la main de Cal sur son poignet.

_ Certainement pas. Tu ne vas nulle part !

_ Mais si je reste Émilie me verra demain matin et je ne vois pas quelle excuse cohérente pourrait expliquer le fait que j'ai passé la nuit chez toi ?

_ Et si on lui disait la vérité ?

Gillian observa Cal, perplexe. Lui dire la vérité ?

_ Tu veux lui dire… pour nous deux ?

_ Oui. Enfin, si tu es d'accord ? Je pense que c'est sérieux entre nous. Ca l'est non ?

Gillian fut encore plus surprise par cette dernière question. À vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet de la nature exacte de leur relation. Elle se doutait bien que toute cette histoire était bien plus que du sexe, elle l'espérait, mais elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi à l'éventualité de vivre leur relation au grand jour. Il faut dire que tout avait commencé par une soirée passablement bien arrosée qui ne supposait aucune continuité. Mais il faut avouer que ce soir-là avait changé leur relation à jamais et qu'ils ne pouvaient (et ne voulaient) pas redevenir de simples amis. Alors tout s'était très vite enchaîné… une soirée chez l'un, une soirée chez l'autre, un ciné par-ci, un dîner par-là et cela depuis 2 mois maintenant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'élever cette "aventure" au stade supérieur car ils voulaient profiter pleinement de l'instant présent sans trop se poser de questions, jusqu'à maintenant…

_ Euh, je crois oui.

A en juger par la tête de Cal à ce moment précis, il était clair que ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

_ Tu as l'air d'hésiter.

_ Non, non, je n'hésite pas, c'est juste que… on en avait jamais vraiment parlé.

_ Mais tu te doutes bien que tout ça c'est plus que du sexe ?

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je… je crois que j'ai peur.

_ Peur de quoi ?

Il la fixait intensément attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

_ Peur de sortir du secret. Je veux dire… c'est clair qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre cachés indéfiniment mais ça avait quelque chose d'excitant.

_ Tu préfères qu'on garde ça secret encore un moment ?

Gillian baissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Était-elle prête à vivre leur histoire au grand jour ? En avait-elle envie ? Et si c'était justement le secret qui cimentait leur relation ?

_ Non, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour en parler. En plus je pense que nos employés se doutent fortement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres.

_ C'est d'accord, va chercher Émilie, je reste.

Cal sourit malgré lui. Il était si heureux à cet instant. Il savait que Gillian était exactement celle qu'il lui fallait et il voulait le montrer au monde entier.

_ Super. Je vais chercher Em. On lui en parlera demain matin, je ne me sens pas prêt à entamer une longue discussion en rentrant.

_ C'est d'accord.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et passa sa main sur son front. Il se retourna à l'observa un instant avant de dire :

_ Tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je veux dire… des sentiments plus qu'amicaux.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Oui je sais, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

Il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Il s'habilla en vitesse et était sur le point de quitter la chambre lorsque la voix de Gillian s'éleva à nouveau :

_ Cal.

Il se retourna.

_ Moi aussi.

Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

_ Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments "plus qu'amicaux" pour toi.

Cal il sourit et répliqua en partant :

_ C'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

Gillian reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormi aussitôt. Heureuse.

* * *

_ Non, demain tu restes ici toute la journée et tu travailles pour l'école.

_ Mais papa…

Émilie l'avait supplié tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison. Elle trouvait la réaction de son père exagérée, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais eu 16 ans !

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais Papaaaa ». Tu as fait une connerie, il faut l'assumer maintenant.

Cal enleva son manteau pour le poser sur le fauteuil du salon.

_ En plus je trouve que la punition est plus que correcte comparée au fait que tu m'aies mentit, que les flics aient embarqué ta voiture et que tu n'aies pas respecté le couvre-feu !

Émilie ôta également son manteau en continuant d'argumenter :

_ Mais, je ne faisait rien de…

Elle stoppa net en réalisant à qui appartenait l'objet devant ses yeux.

_ Rien de quoi ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Papa ? Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

_ Chez moi ? Non. Et n'essaies pas de changer de sujet.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son père un sourire sur le visage.

_ Papa ?

_ Émilie ?

_ Arrêtes de mentir !

_ Je ne mens… Oh… hum. Réalisa-t-il en apercevant les chaussures et le manteau de Gillian dans le hall.

_ Tu disais ?

_ C'est que… hum... je voulais t'en parler demain matin. _Répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque._

Le sourire d'Émilie s'agrandit et elle sauta dans les bras de son père. Cal, surpris sur le moment, enlaça quand même sa fille.

_ Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.

_ Tu sais qui c'est ? _L'interrogea Cal de plus en plus surpris._

_ Bien sûr. C'est Gillian ! C'est tellement cool que tous les deux vous ayez enfin réalisés à quel point vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Cal observa un instant sa fille et pu lire sur son visage une véritable expression de bonheur.

_ Donc… tu prends bien la nouvelle ?

_ Mais oui ! Plus que bien même.

Elle sauta à nouveau dans les bras de son père.

Ils n'entendirent pas Gillian descendre les escaliers enveloppée dans le peignoir de Cal.

_ Émilie, hey !

Émilie se retourna soudainement et couru jusqu'à Gillian.

_ Gillian ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous.

_ Merci Émilie. Ca me fait plaisir que tu le prennes bien. Ton avis est très important pour moi et ton père.

_ Ca fait combien de temps ?

_ Deux mois. _Répondit Cal._

_ Deux mois que vous me cachez ça ?

Cal lança un regard éloquent à Gillian qui se mit à rougir.

_ Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais il est quand même 4 heures du matin et quelqu'un doit être en forme demain pour faire ses devoirs.

_ Ro ! Ca va papa lâche-moi. En plus je suis tellement excitée que je ne pourrais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

_ Émilie !

_ Oh c'est bon j'y vais. _Soupira la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

_ Je veux tous les détails demain !

Cal et Gillian sourirent à cette dernière remarque.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être officiellement la petite-amie du grand Cal Lightman ?

Gillian passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant.

_ C'est plutôt pas mal.

_ Plutôt pas mal ? _Déclara-t-il en feignant d'être offensé._

_ Bon, d'accord, c'est carrément génial.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement.

_ Wow, ça devient chaud par ici. Lâcha _Émilie qu'il s'était cachée derrière le mur._

FIN.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous a plut?

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Merci!


End file.
